Pups and The Holidays
by HiImScrappy
Summary: Its holiday season for the Paw Patrol
1. Decoration

**Hi guys this is my first story and wrote it because it sounded good in my head nothing more to it. I labeled it T for language and some suggestive themes. Also the first chapter is a bit short just testing the story. I hope you enjoy cya.**

It was a day like any other early December snow was falling and the pups were preparing for the holidays. They were all in the lookout getting the decorations set up and talking about they're plans.

"So what are you doing for the holidays Rubble" asked Marshall wheil setting up ornaments on the tree.

"Oh I dunno maybe go back to my family, I'm sure they are missing me right about now," the bulldog replied in a sarcastic tone. Which Marshall was confused by until he remembered Rubble was a stray

"Oh yeah my bad" Marshall replied blushing while some of the others chuckled.

"Hey man don't sweat it" Rubble replied.

_"Wow he's really mature for being the youngest, more mature than Zuma that's for sure" _the dalmation thought with a slight laugh.

"Truth be told I don't know what I'm doing for the holidays" Rubble continued.

This made the others think for a second. After a long silence Marshall questioned "Does anyone know what they're doing for the holidays".

The pups looked quizingly at each other until Zuma chimed in "My family always thwows a big family get together, but I don't weally wanna go this yeaw".

"Why's that Zooms to cool for your family" Rocky said with a sly smile.

"_Damn he's quick" Zuma thought._

"No that's not it you idiot, it's just the pawty gets biggew and biggew every yeaw it's a bit much" Zuma said trying to explain himself.

Rocky then fired back with another joke "Riiiiiight because you've always hated big parties".

Zuma gave him a look but he only replied with "You just don't want to have to set up and clean up".

Zuma smiled and said "Bingo".

"_Wow those two can read each other like a book" _Chase thought.

"What about you Wocky" Zuma asked.

"Eh I dunno I don't have a family to go back to either so figured I'd just chill around the scrap yard or something" Rocky replied shrugging.

"_That dog sure does love inventing and repairing no wonder-"_ But Chase's thought was cut short.

"How about you Chase" Chase turned to see Sky looked at him.

Her eyes had a sparkle that made his heart leap. He loved everything about the Cockapoo her always positive attitude, her fearlessness in the air, and her beauty. To him she was the most beautiful pup in the world and he wanted nothing more to tell her all this and be by her side for the rest of their lives. But he hadn't quite muster up the guts yet.

"_But maybe the holidays were the perfect time, yeah that could work maybe get a little-" _His thoughts were yet again interrupted.

"Chaaase Chaaase earth to Chase" Sky was starting to get worried when Chase responded "Huh what happened".

"You zoned out" Chase started to turn a dark red.

"Did I my bad" Chase said trying to play it off.

"I asked you what you were doing for the holidays" Sky said without even a hint of annoyance one of the things he loved about her.

"Well I suppose I could go celebrate with my family that is if they're off the clock" Chase said with a slight pang of sadness.

Sky picked up on it and replied with "Chase I'm sorry you can always spend the holidays with me I mean us".

Chase now blushing even harder said "That sounds nice" as he stared into her eyes Sky shifted a little.

It seemed like time stopped for the shepherd he could stare at her all day.

"So anywho looks like everyone is just staying here" Marshall said breaking the silence.

Chase shot him an angry glance. "Well now that that's settled I'm going to go decorate my pup house" Sky said as she was leaving.

"Bye Sky" Chase said and instantly regretted it.

After she had left Rocky got up stretched and said "Welp I should probably do the same.''

"Me too" Rubble said.

"Yeah I don't want Wyder on my tail about not decowating" Zuma said with a yawn.

As Chase watched them leave a certain mix breed turned around with a smirk "Way to play it cool Romeo".

_"Wow he is good at one linners" _Chase thought_._

"Was I really that obvious?" Chase said more to himself than anyone else.

But Zuma heard him on the way out "Yeah you wewe".

"Thanks Zuma" Chase said with a sigh.

Zuma put his paw on Chase's shoulder in a fake sympathetic way "Hey anytime" then he ran to catch up with Rocky.

Leaving just Chase and Marshall. "It wasn't that bad" Marshall said.

"Shut up" Chase said with a bit of bitterness.

"What I was only trying to help" Marshall said while darting after Chase.


	2. A plan for the holidays

**Hey Im back it turns out the story did better than I expected and I got plenty more ideas.**

**I'm probably going to switch from POVs either every chapter or in the middle of one so yeah. Apparently I spelled Skye's name wrong my bad feel free to correct me if im wrong about anything. Also what ships besides Chase x Skye should be in this story I'll put little details in this chapter to leave any ship open. This chapter is going to be around the length of all the future chapters. As for an upload schedule don't got one its football season so whenever I dont have practice or a game I upload.**

As Chase walked out of the look out he felt the cold air against his fur and shudderd a bit there was at least 5 inches of snow on the ground and by the looks of the weather there was going to be more.

The pups were decorating their pup houses to fit the theme of their role on the team. Rubble was putting wrapped shovels and other construction themed items around his house. Zuma used sea shells and a wreath made out of seaweed, whether it was fake seaweed Chase couldn't tell. Rocky used ornaments made out of recycled material and then there was Skye. She really loved decorating and put her whole heart into it. Her house had all the classic holiday decorations with a Skye flair everything was pink and to top it all off there was big beautiful bow.

"So how are you decorating Chase" Marshall asked.

"Well I thought I would just use my usual stuff, you know red and blue lights and my emblem on top" Chase replied.

"Wait didn't your emblem break last season" Marshall questioned.

"Yeah it did remember you broke it" Chase said with annoyance in his tone.

Marshall then remembered how Chase was taking it off his pup house then Marshall ran into him causing Chase to drop the medal sculpture to breaking it.

"Oh yeah my bad" Marshall said embarrassed.

"It's fine" Chase said laughing at the Dalmatian "I gave it to Rocky to fix, in fact he should be done with it now," Chase said.

"Well let's go check" Marshall said excitement replacing his guilt.

As they approached the recycling pup he seemed to be staring off in the direction of Zuma. The mix breed had an odd look on his face. A Look that Chase had barely if not never seen on Rocky and yet it felt familiar to the police dog. Rocky's gaze was ended by the arrival of the two pups.

"Hey guys whats up" the mix breed said as if nothing had happened.

"Chase said he gave you his emblem to fix" Marshall said.

"Oh yeah I forgot its done" Rocky said going back into his truck. As he came out Chase saw his emblem it looked as if it were never broken it also had a brand new paint job making it look better than before.

"Wow Rocky that looks incredible" Marshall said clearly impressed.

"Almost as if you never broke it" Rocky said with his usual grin.

This made Marshall blush a bit. "Yeah Rocky this looks great" Chase said examining the emblem.

"Eh it wasn't that difficult to repair" Rocky said with a shrug.

"Did you repaint it?" Chase asked.

"Well I can't have your dirty emblem making the rest of us look bad you are our leader" Rocky said. This caused Marshall to laugh.

"Ha ha very funny" Chase said with a tone.

Just then they heard the sound of an engine roaring in the distance. "If I'm not mistaken that's Everest's snowmobile" Rocky said while his ears were up well one was up the other was still bent.

"Everest!" Marshall yelped turning as red as his fire truck.

Chase noticed this and smiled but then he wondered. "Hey how do you know that Rocky?" Chase said turning to Rocky.

Rocky stared at Chase as if he couldn't understand why he asked the question "Chase I built her snowmobile I spent so much time with the motor I guess I just recognize it".

Though Chase completely believed the mix breed he was still surprised to see Everest coming up the hill. _"Wow he really is that good at what he does_" Chase thought.

As she pulled in the pups gathered around to say hello. "Hey pups how's it going" the husky said getting out of her truck.

"Hi Everest" Skye said excitedly.

"Hey Everest what brings you here," Chase said.

"Well I wanted to talk to you guys about something" Everest replied.

"Well can we do it inside it's fweezing out here". Zuma said shivering.

"Sure thing plus I could really go for some liver flavored hot coco" Everest said licking her lips at the thought of the delicious treat.

"Sure I'll get right on that!" Marshall said quickly.

_"Man he sure is acting weird I wonder if its because of a certain snow pup" _Chase thought with a smile.

"Uh Marshall maybe you should leave the cooking to me, remember the last time you were in the kitchen the look out almost burned down" Rubble said with a slight giggle. This made all the pups laugh and Marshall was lowering his head and blushing.

Once inside they all got on bean bags with cozy blankets because of the chilly weather all but Rubble who was making hot coco. "So what was it you wanted to talk to us about Everest?" Chase asked.

Everest who seemed to be focused on something else quickly snapped back to reality "Huh, oh yeah so what are you guys doing for the holidays".

"Duuude thats weiwd we wewe just talking about that" Zuma said with an astonished look on his face.

"Really well I guess great minds think alike" Replied Everest making all the pup laugh. "But seriously what are you guys doing?" Everest asked again. Once she said this all the pups looked at Rocky.

"What?" Rocky asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Well usually you explain stuff" Chase said.

"Really you all think that?" Rocky asked with a shocked look on his face.

"Your really good at picking up on small details and remembering things" Skye said with a shrug.

"Alright here goes, Rubble doesn't have anywhere to go and neither do I, Chase wants to see his family but doesnt think they can get away" causing Chase to whimper a bit Rocky noticed this but continued "Marshall and Skye dont know yet and I feel like I'm forgetting something, oh yeah and Zuma is to cool for his family" the last part caused Zuma to growl but Rocky just smirked.

Laughing Eveverst said "Wow that's cold Zuma and I live on a frozen mountain".

"Anyway why do you ask" Chase said curiously.

"Well Jake just finished a new cabin and I was wondering if you guys wanted to spend the holidays up there with me and Jake" Everest said happily.

"That sounds great!" Marshall nearly fell out of his bean bag.

"And I thought you wewe bad" Zuma whispered to Chase.

"Shut up" Chase said pushing him on to Rocky.

"Oww Zuma get off" Rocky said but almost seemed to hesitate Chase brushed it off as nothing.

"But yeah that does sound fun" Chase said.

"I'd love to go" Skye said yipping.

"I'm down" Zuma said excitedly.

"Beats what I had to do" Rocky said with a shrug.

"Great now that only leaves Rubble" Everest said.

As if on cue Rubble walked in with the coco. "Hey rubble you wanna spend the holidays at Everest's new cabin with us" Chase said.

"Are you kidding that sounds awesome" Rubble said with a bounce. And so the group sipped theyre coco and planned their vacation.

_"Damn this is good stuff" _Chase thought while sipping his coco.


	3. Road trip

**Hey guys Im back and yes I know it's been a minute since I last uploaded but here I am. My football season just ended we lost semis so that's bad but now I get to upload more. I will be starting basketball though. The votes are in you guys wanted it to be a Everest x Marshall and a Rocky x Zuma as well as a Chase x Skye, rip my boy Rubble. I forgot to tell you guys how to vote just hit up my PM Box that goes for anything else as well questions, stuff about the directions of my stories, and story ideas. I've got a few ideas for other stories but I'll let you guys decide (I will put the ideas at the end of this chapter). Again thanks for all the support this story is doing really well and I'm happy to keep writing it. Also no Tracker my bad nothing against the character just couldn't fit him in plot wise**

Marshall was the type of pup that loved fun. He was a happy go lucky pup who cared for everyone and everything. To him it was easy to find enjoyment in every little thing he did. That was one of the reasons he was so excited to go on this trip.

It would be him and his friends up in the mountains playing in the snow, having snowball fights building snowmen and snow boarding. Not to mention that they were spending the holidays up there. Marshall loved the holidays everything about them was great. He loved how the whole town decorated and how everyone always seemed to be in such a good mood. He loved the presents and spending time with the ones he cherished.

But there was something that Marshall loved even more than the snow or the holidays and her name was Everest. Everst was the newest member of the paw patrol and he thanked God every day for it. She was a gorgeous husky her beautiful coat that was pearl white with the prettiest shade of purple ish blue. Her scent was that of the wild with a warm welcoming twist. He had trouble keeping his eyes off her and the fact that the pups with the exception of Rubble hitting puberty right now didn't help.

Going on this trip meant he would get what he really wanted for Christmas time with Everest. Marshall jumped when suddenly his little day dream was broken.

"Thinking about Everest" Rocky said carrying a bag with his recycling logo on it.

Marshall blushed "N-no why would you think that".

Rocky just gave him a knowing stare with one eyebrow raised. "Ok ok yes I should have known someone as smart as you would have figured me out" Marshall replied.

Rocky chuckled a bit before saying "Marshall it doesn't take a genius to figure out you like her".

"Really then how'd you know" Marshall said with a questioning look. "Well for starters you tend to act different around her not to mention you get this dumb grin when she's talking" Rocky said with a smirk.

"And then there's the whole puberty thing so it only seemed logical that those symptoms meant you had a thing for her" Rocky said staring off into space.

"Yeah but it seems like puberty is only affecting me in the worst ways I can barely even talk to her" Marshall said with a sad look.

This made Rocky break out into laughter "Your right about that puberty is no picnic for any of us!".

Marshall looked annoyed "Then how come no one else seems negatively affected".

Rocky looked baffled by what Marshall had said "Marshal take a good look at your best friend you cant tell me that Chase isnt going on a bit strong with Skye".

Marshall thought about this for a second and then realized Rocky was right. "Yeah I guess but I'm pretty sure Skye likes him back there both just too afraid to say something, where as I'm hopelessly in love with a dog that I know is too good for me" Marshall said looking defeated and hopeless.

There was a long pause before Rocky spoke up again "Well your right about one of those Skye probably does like Chase, but your dead wrong about the other".

Marshall looked up at Rocky who seemed almost angry. "Marshall your the kindest dog I've ever met and you bring a smile to anyone your around and I'd bet every penny I have on the fact that Everest likes you back."

Marshall was about to speak but Rocky kept going. "So I don't ever want to hear you say your not good enough she would be lucky to have a dog like you".

Marshall was silent on one hand Marshall thought Rocky was just being a good friend but one the other Rocky was never wrong and he sounded really serious so maybe just maybe Marshall had a chance with the dog of his dreams.

"Hey Rocky Marshall it's time to get going" Ryder said loading up the paw patroller.

"Be there in a second" Marshall shouted.

Then he turned to Rocky who was getting up and grabbing his bag. "Oh and Rocky thanks for what you said that really made feel alot better" Marshall said smiling.

Rocky smiled back and said "I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it now let's get going". And with that the two pups grabbed their luggage and hopped into the paw patroller.

Once inside the paw patroller Marshall was reminded just how fun this trip was going to be.

As Marshall surveyed the inside of the vehicle what he saw put him at ease. He saw Ryder playing on his pup pad with Rubble over his shoulder light in the bulldog's eyes which made Marshall smile with a bit of envy.

"_Rubble is such a lucky pup he doesn't have to deal with love or other hormones" Marshall thought._

He saw Skye talking on the phone near Ryder and Rubble then his eyes wandered towards the back of the paw patroller where he saw Rocky approaching his best friend Zuma they slapped paws and Rocky laid down next to Zuma, while Zuma was fumbling around a speaker.

Marshall then looked around and saw his best friend Chase who was looking at Skye. Marshall approached his best friend. "Daydreaming" Marshall said with a bit of humor in his tone.

Chase quickly turned and said "Don't act like your innocent I catch you dreaming about Everest all the time".

Marshall blushed a bit and then laid down next to Chase "I wish I wasnt so damn obvious" Marshall said regret in his tone.

Chase scoffed "You and me both" But then saw the the disappointed look on his best friend "Do you wanna talk about it".

Marshall was going to reply no but then remembered how talking to Rocky really helped him and Chase was his best friend in the whole world he knew he could trust him. Marshall sighed "Yeah".

Chase smiled "well what do you like about her".

Marshall didn't even have to think he sat up so quickly and explained tail wagging uncontrollably "Everything!, Love the way she smiles I love her voice I love her personality they way she's daring and courageous yet kind and loving".

Chase nugged slowly away from Marshall which confused him but he kept going. "And don't even get me started on how she looks, she has the most beautiful coat and then there's her face".

Chase nugged away again and this time it bothered Marshall. "What's wrong why do you keep moving" Marshall asked.

Chase looked uncomfortable but then said "Well uh you've got a situation" then Chase pointed to Marshall's groin area.

Marshall turned so red Chase thought he would explode. "Holy shit" Marshall said while a few tears welled in his eyes.

Chase saw how distraught Marshall was and thought he should comfort him but Marshall had already laid down and covered his head in shame. "You think I'm a monster don't you" Marshall said while he began to cry.

"Marshall it's not that big of a deal" Chase said sympathy heavy in his tone.

"Yes it is she's my friend and to think like that is wrong you should hate me" Marshall said angrily.

"Marshall I can't hate you for something that's natural for pups of our age," Chase said.

"What kind of brother would I be if I judged you for something like that" Chase said with a hint of worry in his tone.

Chase and Marshall were so close and had been through so much that if they weren't completely different breeds one might think they were actually brothers. "Do you really still want to be my brother" Marshall asked between breaths.

"Yes of course I do, I will always be there for you, it really wasn't that big of a deal I just moved so it wouldn't be awkward" Chase said.

"Well that didn't work" Marshall said stifling a laugh.

Chase laughed too "Yeah now come here". Marshall laid next to Chase Marshall was glad he had a brother like Chase he felt safe and understood with him. And so Marshall slowly drifted off to sleep.

When Marshal woke he saw Chase and remembered what happened he guessed two hours ago.

"Sorry must have dozed off" Marshall said with a yawn.

"I'm surprised you could get any sleep at all" Chase said looking annoyed.

Marshall followed his gaze to the back of the paw patroller where he saw Zuma and Rocky blasting rap music from Zuma's speaker. "FUCKED UP FUCKED UP FUCKED UP WHO!" Zuma sang although it sounded more like yelling to Marshall.

"FUCKED UP FUCKED UP FUCKED UP YOU!" Rocky yelled back. It was normal for teens to like rap and most of the time Marshall and the others liked the music this song just happen to be a loud one.

"It's not that bad Chase" Marshall said. "Easy for you to say you could sleep through a bank robbery" Chase said his eyes heavy with tiredness. Marshall was going to reply when he heard Ryder. "Alright pups we're here".

**Here are the ideas for other stories that I might do (Some were suggested by others either through PM or reviews)**

**A Rocky x Zuma fic where Zuma returns home along with the other pups for a vacation (Zuma POV)**

**An action fic where the pups are a group of heros trained in the art of pup fu and they finally leave the shadows to stop an upcoming threat. (Anthro or not haven't decided also Switching POV)**

**A humor fic where because of an accident Chase and Skye switch bodies (Switching POV between Chase and Skye)**

**Let me know if you have any other ideas**


	4. Arrival

**Whats up Im back did ya miss me. Probably not but that's besides the point. The story is still doing really well, so here I am. I got questions on how old the pups were and I'd say around my age (I'm a freshman in highschool) I think that makes sense because that's the age that best fits their current hobbies and personalities plus puberty starts to kick in. I also got questions on why I haven't really done anything with the current parrings and all I'll say is chill it's gonna take a bit of time to write it right. If there are any more questions just hit up my PM box I'll try to respond to whatever I can.**

Marshall saw every pup on the paw patroller slowly rise and get their stuff. "Mawshall here's your bag dude" Zuma said throwing Marshall's bag at him.

"I got it, I got it" Marshall said trying to catch the bag.

But Marshall being Marshall completely missed the grab which resulted in him getting hit in the face and because of the bag's weight Marshall tumbled out of the Paw Patroller.

"Marshall are you ok". That voice was one he knew very well and then he saw her, Everest stood over him with a concerned look on her face."You fell pretty hard".

Marshall practically shot up "Yeah I'm great" he said with a huge smile that made Everest giggle.

Zuma came out first then the others. "Sowy dude you're weally inconsistent with catching stuff" Zuma said with a smile.

"But hey it wasn't all bad," Zuma said in a low voice gesturing to how close he was to Everst. This made Marshall blush but he didnt move.

_"How does everyone know?" _Marshall thought embarrassed.

"Hey pups so glad you could make it!" Jake said coming up to the group.

"Glad we could be here Jake this place is amazing" Ryder said.

Just as he said that Marshall looked up and saw the cabin. It was incredible he had never seen anything like it. It was made out of what appeared to be wood but was much better looking and appeared to be sturdier. It was three stories high and was super wide.

"Yeah I know its our most luxurious cabin yet Everest and I helped build it too" Jake said looking proud while Everest beamed a smile.

"Luxuwious you say" Marshall heard Zuma whisper to Rocky.

"I know I can't believe we get to stay here can't wait to see the inside" Rocky said while paw bumping Zuma.

"Well would you guys like a tour?" Jake said.

"YES!" all the pups said in unison with the exception of Everest.

Ryder and Jake laughed "Alright well then let's get going."

Once the doors opened they were greeted with a large staircase in the middle of the entry room. It lead two ways and wrapped around to another staircase which Marshall guessed lead to the top floor.

"We'll go up the stairs first" Jake said leading them up a staircase.

"Left or right Zuma" Jake said.

"Uh uh wight" Zuma said, he wasn't really paying attention just looking around while talking to Rocky.

"You my friend have picked the route with the master bath" Jake said.

"Makes sense Zuma sure does spend a lot of time in the bathroom" Rocky said smirking.

This made all the pups laugh. "Shut up Wocky" Zuma said looking super embarrassed.

Marshall though impressed by the tour wasn't really paying attention he was too focused on Everest. Even the way she walked exited him.

He was about to start another day dream when Chase whispered in his ear "Eyes up soldier".

Marshall again embarrassed said "Thanks".

Chase just smiled and said "I've always got your back".

"And I've got yours" Marshall replied smiling as the two kept walking.

"Well I think you'll really like the third floor" Jake said with a knowing smile.

The pups then walked up the final set of stairs and what they saw astounded them. Though from the outside it looked as if it was another room it wasn't. It was an extremely large balcony with chairs, couches and even a hot tub. But what really impressed them was the view there was an amazing view of jake's entire mountain.

"Woah" Marshall's jaw dropping.

"Couldn't have put it better myself" Chase said equally impressed.

"Pretty sweet right?, oh Everest why don't you show where you and the pups will be staying" Jake said.

"Sure thing Jake" Everest said happily "Come on you guys".

Marshall happily followed. "So what do you guys think so far?" Everest asked.

"It's great!" skye said excitedly.

"Yeah the balcony view is so uh uh" Chase said struggling to find the right words.

"Romantic" Skye finished.

"Yeah, that" Chase said, seconds later realizing what he just said, causing him to turn dark red. This made Everest and the others laugh. "Well anyway we'll be staying in the living room" Everest said once she was done laughing.

Marshall was about to question it but then they got to the bottom floor and walked around the big staircase in the entryway. Sure enough there was a large space with a giant couch a flat screen with huge speakers a kitchen nearby and there was more than enough space for their sleeping bags.

"Man you weren't kidding when you said this was the luxury suite" Rocky said clearly impressed.

"Yeah but I'm sorry you won't get your own rooms I know you guys are used to your pup houses" Everest said with a bit of regret in her tone.

"Your joking right?" Rubble said with a tilt of his head.

"Yeah this place is perfect" Skye added assuringly.

"We don't mind not having individual rooms being together will be so fun" Marshall happily. "Plus a full kitchen and a ton of room to sleep sounds like paradise" Rocky said yawning.

"And with those speakers how could you go wong" Zuma said smiling.

"Though I'm a bit sceptical about the last part" Chase said shooting a glare at Rocky and Zuma who were acting all innocent "Everyone is right we couldn't think of a better place to spend the holidays".

"Oh you guys that means so much" Everest said sounding grateful. Skye walked over and gave her a hug and the rest of them soon followed.

Once they broke the hug Everest added with a smile "Was the song you guys were playing when you got here Take a step back?".

"Yeah why?" Rocky asked. "I LOVE THAT SONG" Everest said excitedly.

"Oh my god you've got to be kidding" Chase said face palming which made Marshall laugh.

"Wait you sewiously like wap music?" Zuma said his tail wagging wildly.

"Love it that's all we're gonna play on those speakers" Everest said looking happily at Rocky and Zuma.

The mixed breed and the lab exchanged glances then simultaneously punched one paw in the air and said "HELL YEAH".

"That will have to wait though" Everest said quickly as though she had just remembered something.

"What why" Zuma said desperately.

"Don't worry Zuma tonight will be awesome but right now we're burning daylight" Everest said looking out a window.

"Wait daylight for what?" Rubble questioned.

"Well the woods right outside this cabin are perfect for a certain activity" all the pups were now focused on Everest as she said "What are your guys' opinion on paintball?".

Marshall despite not being the violent type actually really enjoyed paint ball and he knew the others felt the same way. "Sounds awesome" Rubble said practically bouncing in his seat.

"Yeah anyone have any objections" Chase said and everyone was silent with eagerness in their eyes.

"Alright then I'll get it all set up but first we gotta draw teams" Everest said.

"Teams?" Rocky replied.

"Yes we will be in squads of two with one team having three" Everest explained.

"Wait but wont that make it unfair?" Marshall asked.

"Not necessarily you see the team that has three players will have the strength of number yes, but they will lose their ability of stealth because of the numbers, the other teams will also most likely target this team because they pose the most threat" Rocky finished looking as though this was the simplest thing in the world to come up with.

"That's exactly right" Everest said looking dumbfounded Rocky just shrugged so Everest continued "Anyway time to draw teams".

Everest returned with Jake who was holding a hat and Ryder . "Alright pups I'm here to help draw the teams for your paintball match" Ryder said while Jake shook his hat. "Inside this hat are the names of each of you I will randomly draw them to determine your teams".

Marshall hoped and prayed that he would be put on Everest's team as he listened to Ryder go on.

"Team one will be the team with three of you on it" The Ryder reached into the hat Jake was holding and pulled out three slips of paper.

"Team one will be Rubble, Everest and" _"Please be me_ _Please be me Please be me" Marshall thought anxiously. _"Marshall" Ryder finished.

Marshall was so overjoyed that he couldn't stop himself "YES!".

The other pups laughed but he didn't really care fate had allowed him to be on the same team as Everest and he felt great.

After finishing his laughing Ryder read the other two pieces of paper "Team two wil Chase and Zuma"

"No complaints hewe" Zuma said.

"Yeah this should be good," Chase said.

"That means Rocky and Skye your team three" Ryder finished.

"Alright!" Skye said sounding pumped. Marshall saw Chase wince with what might have been jealousy.

"Okay I can work with that" Rocky said smiling.

Alright pups good luck where your thickest clothing don't want any permanent welts or bruises. With now being on the same team as Everest Marshall was ready to win.


	5. Preparation

**What's up I'm back. A lot of people have asked if every weekend is my upload schedule and the answer is kinda. That's what I'm going for but life happens so if I miss it sometimes sorry. Also for those of you who don't know Juice Wrld passed away today which made me very sad because he was one of my favorite artists and I really enjoyed his music. So that was hard on me but writing stories for you guys makes me happy so that's what I decided to do today. Also yes the pups wear clothes in this story I feel like they can talk and drive so they should also wear clothes (besides just their uniforms). This chapter starts off our final ship in this story Rocky x Zuma if you don't like the idea of two male pups don't read it's pretty simple. In the future should I put more spaces in between my writing so it's easier to read? (I can go back and edit my previous chapters too). Thank you guys for supporting this story and as always any questions can go to my PM or reviews.**

As the pups broke off to get their heaviest clothes Rocky thought about a strategy for the upcoming game of paintball. Rocky knew it was all for fun but he didnt like to lose and neither did any of the other pups._"Ok Rocky you got this you've come up with plans that save lives this is nothing" Rocky thought._

"Hey Rocky you coming up with a battle plan" Skye said approaching the mixed breed.

"Well I'm trying but whenever I think about all the ways this match could play out, most of the time I don't see us coming out on top" Rocky replied.

"Why's that" Skye said looking puzzled.

So Rocky gave his analogy on the situation they were about to face. "Well let's start with team one the two most all around athletic dogs were placed on one team that alone will give us trouble, not to mention that Chase is no stranger to working with guns and he's the physically strongest dog on paw patrol" Skye gave a small smile and gazed off as if her mind was on other things but quickly brought herself back and Rocky continued. "This combined with Zuma's fearlessness and impatient personality makes me think that their team will be highly offensive".

Skye thought for a second before she spoke "Well I think you're definitely right about them being always in attack mode so what you're saying is if we run into them we won't get them off our tails easily".

This made Rocky smile, Skye though not as smart as him was very good at assessing situations no matter big or small and making level headed decisions he was glad he had Skye on his team because he knew he could count on her."Exactly I knew you would understand" Rocky said.

"So I understand why team one is a threat but what's so bad about team two" Skye said with a tilt of her head.

"Well they wouldn't be so difficult to beat if it wasn't for Everest, this is Everest's turf she does her best work in the snow there's also the fact that I don't know the slightest bit about these woods where as she probably knows them like the back of her paw" Rocky let out a slight laugh one that expressed his doubts "And it's not like Rubble and marshall are dead weight either".

"So what your telling me is we're screwed" Skye said.

There was a long pause but just then a very specific smile began to creep onto Rocky's face a smile that all the pups knew, a smile that they knew meant Rocky had figured something out something brilliant. "Not exactly" Rocky said and then explained his plan.

After explaining his plan Rocky went to go put on some heavier clothes. While foraging through his bag Rocky realized how little clothes he packed not counting what he was currently wearing Rocky had two pairs of sweatpants one having rips in it a hoodie and his uniform. Rocky wasn't big on having a ton of clothes because he didn't really care about how he looked, now thats not to say he didn't groom himself or brush his teeth its just his fur always ended up looking matted and had oil or dirt in it because of the activities hid did on a daily basis but it was mostly because he hated baths.

Plus weather he heard it from a far or they just told him girls seemed to be all over his messy fur they thought it looked hot cause he looked rouge he would sometimes catch them staring or winking, though it happens more to Chase but Rocky knew he couldn't compete with Chase. Chase was the exact opposite he was always clean he wore tighter athletic wear and he was in perfect shape and though Rocky was in pretty good shape because his work involved dealing with heavy machinery it was nothing compared to Chase's daily work out which he started at dawn and went until he woke the pups up with his megaphone.

_"It's too bad he keeps cool through all the attention but the second Skye talks to him he can barely speak" Rocky thought with a laugh._

But it didn't matter to him how many girls fawned over him because Rocky only loved one dog Zuma.

It started when they were much younger. Rocky had joined the team a little before Zuma so they were both still fitting in. In Rocky's case he had been a shelter dog who constantly tried to escape (probably why he was the fastest dog in paw patrol) and when he was taken by Ryder he wasn't sure he wanted to stay with the paw patrol. Whereas Zuma came from a family of lifeguard dogs who lived in a beach town not far from adventure bay and he missed his family. They were able to find comfort in each other. It's odd because they're exact opposites Zuma loves water, is always out on the town with Skye or Marshall and would dive head first into a situation no fear at all. Rocky on the other hand hated water, spent a lot of his time alone working on inventions or scrapping for parts, and though Rocky wasn't scared of danger he preferred to analyze the situation for the best outcome. _"I guess what they say is true opposites attract" Rocky thought. _And attracted he was Rocky couldn't get enough of the lab. Rocky loved everything about Zuma he loved how mischievous the brown pup was and the glimmer his golden eyes when he got excited. How he did everything without an ounce of fear or regret in his body. Then there was his speech impediment Rocky found it adorable and he loved how he said "Wocky" instead of Rocky. Rocky grabbed the hoodie and the non ripped pair of sweatpants and sighed "Too bad he'd never feel the same".

Skye was putting on her heaviest coat when she saw Rocky leaving looking almost sad. "Hey Rocky you ok?" she said concerned.

"Huh oh yeah I'm great just...thinking" Rocky said snapping back to reality.

She wanted to say more but could tell Rocky didn't want to talk about it so she just said "Alright let's go meet the others outside".

"Yeah lets go" Rocky said returning to his normal self.

Once they walked out they saw everyone talking "Hey guys" Skye said Rocky trailing slightly behind her.

"Hey Skye and you sure took a while" Rubble said.

"Yeah you suwe did what wewe you guys doing in there" Zuma said with a grin on his face.

Almost immediately after he said it Everest and Chase hit him simultaneously over the back of the head. Zuma's comment caused Skye to turn bright red and when she turned back to Rocky he also looked embarrassed but he shook it off and walked over to his best friend.

"Just choosing one of the many ways to kick your ass in paintball" Rocky said with a smirk and shrugged playfully."There was just so many ways you could lose so it took us a while to pick one".

This made all of the pups laugh especially Skye who was glad Rocky was not only able to change the subject but insult Zuma in the process. Skye loved Zuma to her he was her little brother he was someone she could talk to when Everest wasn't around, but the friendship she had with him was different than the one he had with Rocky and Skye had a pretty good idea why.

But her attention was then grabbed by a certain Shepard who was walking over to Marshall. She stared for a bit daydreaming about being wrapped in his strong paws. An outside voice then said "So Chase looks great in his snow gear".

Skye still not completely out of the dream said "Yeah he does".

Then realizing what she had just said turned quickly and saw Everest giggling a wave of relief instantly washed over her.

"Haha very funny" Skye said.

"You should have seen the look on your face" Everst said still laughing.

Everest was the only one Skye had told about her feelings for Chase. "Anyway grab Rocky we have to get started" Everest said gazing at the lowering sun.

"Ok" Skye said dashing off to get Rocky.

Now everyone was in their groups and Evest said "Ok team one you get the east starting point team three you get the west that means we'll take the north".

She paused then said "Do you guys wanna make this interesting?".

Skye was puzzled before saying "How so?".

Everest got a sort of evil grin on her face before saying "The winning team gets to choose one dog to shoot however many paintballs they have left in their canister and the dog chosen can't move".

Skye was waiting for someone else to say something that's when Zuma said "Sounds fun".

The rest of the pups gave their agreement. Now Skye had to win to insure she wouldn't be the chosen dog. "Alright then everyone get to your starting points and when jake blows the horn we begin" Everest said.

Once at their starting point Skye looked at Rocky and said "I remember the plan".

He gave a smile then looked out into the woods "Then we should have nothing to worry about".


	6. Paintball part 1

**Hey guys I'm back. Sorry I'm a little late on this upload I've been studying non stop for my midterms today (which I'm pretty sure I bombed). That's why this is a bit shorter. Also someone told me I switched the team one and team two players all I can say is won't happen again. Not much to say this time except that there will be a lot of POV switching but you guys are smart you'll figure it out.**

Once the horn sounded Skye and Rocky dashed towards the east. Skye felt nervous because Rocky's plan was risky. The mix breed looked calm but that's just how he always was. She knew she would also have to be calm considering that the key role depended on her. Rocky had to slow himself down a bit it was crucial that they met team one while they were together.

"Can you see smell or hear them Skye?" Rocky asked while running next to her.

She inhaled and picked up a hint Zuma's sent. Skye excitedly replied "Yes they're just up ahead".

Rocky smiled and said "Great lets slow our pace dont want them knowing we're here".

The two slowed down and walked lightly. "It's a good thing you picked up their scent so soon we're in a perfect position" Rocky said.

This made Skye smile with pride "Well it's not to hard when Zuma has the super strong scent of a salty sea breeze mixed with pizza and wings".

This made both the pups laugh at the thought of how similar Zuma smelled to his favorite things. They laughed until Rocky's ears perked up. He looked at Skye and said "You ready?"

* * *

Chase was walking through the woods with zuma at his side when the lab spoke up. "Dude I'm so bored" Zuma said with a lack luster look on his face.

Though a little annoyed Chase had to agree with him there. When Chase found out Zuma was his partner he was excited because behind him Zuma was the second most physically capable dog on the team. The lab was always moving weather it was swimming, playing sports or even sometimes waking up early and working out with Chase. Zuma loved action and despite being the "chill" dog on the team he wasn't good at standing still when he wasn't tired.

"I know it's killing me too but we just have to be patient" Chase replied.

"Can I just shoot the birds pwetty please Chase" Zuma said with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine one shot we don't want to waste our amo" Chase said thinking that he'd also like the chance at a little target practice.

*BANG BANG*.

"Damn I missed" Zuma said frustrated.

"Here like this" Chase said while taking aim and shooting one down. Feeling pleased with himself, he grabbed the bird and dropped the bird at Zuma's feet.

"Show off" Zuma said with a pouty look.

"I just wish we could actually shoot at the other pups, I wanna win and walking is so boring" Zuma said.

Chase was about to reply when out of the bushes in front of them burst Rocky and Skye.

"DUCK!" Chase yelled.

*BANG BANG*.

They were both quick enough to dodge the paintballs and so the two teams were at a stand still. "Well looks like you got your wish Zuma" Chase said with a smile.

"Woohoo finally this is getting interesting" Zuma said as excitement filled his eyes.

* * *

Though they are initial attack failed Skye wasn't worried because Rocky had a back up plan. "Catch us if you can" Skye said before dashing off towards the north end of the forest.

She overheard chase yell "Zuma go after Skye!".

_"Damn I was hoping he'd pick me, oh well" _Skye thought as she was running.

As she was booking it towards the north she heard Zuma yell "Stop wunning I can't get a clean shot".

This made Skye laugh "In your dreams little lab".

"Hey I'm like 5 months youngew than you and in case you haven't noticed I'm about to catch you" Zuma said between breaths.

It was true Zuma was gaining fast _"It's probably a good thing Chase didn't go after me I would have been caught by now" _Skye thought. Skye perked her ears _"I'm so close I can make it"._

* * *

As they were walking through the forest Marshall's mind definitely wasn't on paintball. "And so if they come through there we'll use the triangle formation" Everest explained to Rubble and Marshall. Marshall was only half listening though. He was to busy thinking about Everest _"Man she's so cute when she's excited" _Marshall thought while watching Everest's tail wag.

_"Stop looking Marshall she'll think your weird what if-" _ His thoughts were interrupted by him running into a tree.

He quickly got up and said "I'm good" with an embarrassed sheepish smile.

Everest and Rubble burst out laughing at the sight of Marshall's clumsiness. "Wow Marshall you hit the tree pretty you must be blind" Rubble said which only made the two laugh harder.

"N-no I was just uh distracted that's all" Marshall replied red faced.

After a while the two pups calmed down and the three continued walking. Until Everest stopped and said "Wait do you guys hear something".

* * *

Skye broke out into the clearing at top speed just yards away from a surprised team two. "What the?!" she heard Marshall yell.

_"Alright here I go" _Skye thought as she leaped to the right bounced off a tree and flipped over the shocked trio of pups.

She looked back to see Zuma skid to a halt knowing he couldn't pull off such an acrobatic move. She saw Zuma look at her and then say with a sly grin "Clevew move".

She giggled and replied by saying "See you later little lab" and then she dashed off to meet up with Rocky.

* * *

Rocky darted through the trees as fast as he could, knowing Chase was hot on his tail. "You can't run forever Rocky I'm going to catch you" Chase yelled with a grin on his face.

"Oh please you could speed train for an entire year and you still wouldn't catch me" Rocky replied still sprinting.

"I just don't get how your so damn fast" Chase said breathing heavy yet still holding a smile.

"To be honest I don't get it eitherI don't get it either" Rocky said laughing.

Rocky was running a planed route that if all went well would intersect with Skye's path any second now.

"Rocky over here!" Rocky turned to see Skye running a little off to the right.

"And there's my cue" Rocky said as he quickly changed directions.

Skye watched Rocky catch up to her and soon he was at her side. "So did you give the slip to Zuma?" Rocky asked now panting from his running earlier.

"Yeah he's currently surrounded by team two" Skye said sounding equally tired.

"Perfect now we just gotta find a way to get rid of him" Rocky said as he flicked his head backwards.

Skye saw Chase still in hot pursuit with an exited gleam in his eyes and the wind blowing through his fur _"Why does he always look so damn good" _Skye thought as she saw Chase gaining.

But when she turned her attention back to the path in front of them she saw that they were quickly approaching what appeared to be a cliff. "ROCKY" Skye yelled.

"I know, I know" Rocky said slowing down and stopping.

Both pups turned to see Chase slowly walking towards them taking aim. "Gotcha" He said smiling.

Skye turned to Rocky and said "What now".

Then a certain smile creeped on to his face which both exited and frightened Skye.

"Do you trust me?" Rocky asked.

"What?!" Skye replied.

Rocky just calmly repeated himself while keeping the same smile "Do you trust me?".

"Yes yes I trust you!" Skye said as Chase got closer.

"Good" just then Skye felt a paw push her backwards and over the edge.

"NOOOOO!" Chase yelled as he watched the two fall.


	7. Paintball part 2

**Merry late Christmas and New Years everyone, I hope you all had a great one I know I did. Winter break has been weird because I've had enough free time to come up with ideas but never enough time to write them down. I'm about to hop on a flight to San Francisco but I really wanted to write. So I'm currently writing this in an airport with nothing but sprite running through my veins (I'm tired). Im going to format this chapter completely different please let me know if you like this way or the other way (If you prefer the new way I'll edit all my old chapters and if not I'll just fix this one) Thanks for putting up with me and enjoying my stories.**

Skye's life had been an abnormal one to say the least. From a young age she had wanted nothing more than to be a pilot. Soaring through the clouds high above where there were no rules, no limits.

She used to spend all day watching the planes take off thinking _"That's going to be me someday, except" _she would think with a smile on her face, "_I'll be better"._

Skye came from a very wealthy family where she was always expected to be the perfect little girl. Her parents were designers and they wanted her to be a model to show off their clothes.

When she told them she wanted to be a pilot they were none to pleased they would become enraged when ever she "wasted" her time on the hill watching the many runways where those magnificent planes took off.

Skye was a free spirit she didn't want to be who her parents wanted her to be she wanted to be herself. So in secret she would ask the pilots to take her with them when doing test flights and eventually she started flying all on her own. She would compete in air shows under a fake name, she was a natural and people quickly started to notice her skill one of those people being Ryder.

When she got the invitation to join paw patrol she was ecstatic and though it took some time her parents realized how not only would she be doing what she loved but would save so many lives in the process so they let her go. Joining Paw Patrol was the best thing that ever happened to Skye, she loved her biological family but she felt more at home with her new one. Her friends were now her family.

Ryder was the leader of their team and someone who Skye looked up to and trusted.

Marshall was the heart of their team a dog who always wore a smile and could make anyone laugh.

Rocky was a calm and clever dog who thanks to his intelligence could always make something out of nothing.

Zuma was a fearless fun loving dog who Skye had come to see as her little brother.

Rubble was the youngest child of their chosen family a dog who was tough on the outside but Skye knew he was sensitive.

Everest was the newest member of the team and Skye's best friend she was a dog who was caring kind and when she was with Skye they always had the best time.

Finally there was Chase, Chase the dog who was the team's brave and strong leader he was someone everyone admired especially Skye.

It all started the day she first received her invitation to join Paw Patrol. After one of the air shows she had performed in she successfully snuck back into her house when she saw her parents at the door talking with someone. As she crept closer she realized that they were talking to what appeard to be a young boy and two pups that looked her age.

As she got closer she heard her mother say with sorrow in her voice, "I can't believe our Skye has been missing rehearsals f-for air shows".

Then she heard the boy say "Well about our offer would you like to accept".

Her father now comforting her mother then snapped back "Absolutely not our daughter is going to be a model for our family's clothing brand!".

Then one of the pups a dalmation spoke up he seemed to be smiling "But she looked so happy when she was flying I really think she wants to be a pilot".

Hearing this made Skye jump out of the place she was hiding and say "It's true".

This startled all of them and her mother said "Skye dear what are you doing here".

Skye didn't answer her mother's question "Mother father I don't want to be a model I want to fly please just-".

Her father interrupted scaring her and the dalmatian "SILENCE I don't care what you think no daughter of mine is going to be a PILOT!".

They way he spat out the last word was enough to make Skye cry and so she did. There was a long silence but it was broke by growling Skye turned to see the other pup a German Shepard who had his head down and was shaking with what seemed to be anger then his growling turned into words "Who the hell do you think you are".

Her father recoiled "I beg your pardon".

The shepherd then whipped his head up and barked the words "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DECIDE WHAT SHE CAN OR CANT BE".

Skye was in shock, to think that a complete stranger could not only stand up for her but understand her was beyond belief.

As she lived and spent time with Chase she found it so easy to fall in love with him. He was an amazing leader who was brave selfless and though he was serious about what he did knew how to have fun when it was the right time. Not to mention he was in perfect shape, his coat was thick but still couldn't hide his muscles and his face was so handsome it really looked like he had been carved out of stone.

And now she was going to die without ever saying goodbye to her parents her friends and she would never be able to tell Chase how she felt. _"I'm going to die because of a paintball match wow" _realizing that this was the end she flooded her mind with good thoughts. As she imagined a future with the police dog she was happy. But she hit the ground a lot faster than she thought.

"Oww" she said as she got to her paws then it hit her "Wait I'm alive?!" she said with shock.

Then she heard a voice "Well you're certainly not dead because I'm here and we both know your going up" Skye turned to see Rocky who smiled and said "And most likely I'm not".

"Skye was about to comment on what Rocky had said but he spoke again "Now you mind helping me pilot this thing".

Skye then realized that what she was standing on was not the ground but a small trunk of a tree and they were speeding down an extremely steep hill.

Skye was so surprised that it must have been all over her face because when she was about to ask Rocky what was going on he quickly said "Skye I'll explain everything...if we live"

This comment scared Skye and she was about to speak again but Rocky chimed in again "Skye your skills best chance we've got at surviving this so please don't let us crash".

Her instincts overcame her and she started to pilot the trunk. She had to evade trees and large rocks protruding from the ground. They had almost reached the bottom when SKye spotted something.

"Oh shit" Skye said looking ahead.

This made Rocky freak out "WHAT WHAT". Skye just turned his head towards the massive rock in front of them. "Son of a" Rocky flattend his ears, hugged Skye and braced for impact.

"Skye there's a few things I've gotta get off my chest just in case... well you know" Rocky took a deep breath. "First off once I used Rubble's tooth brush to clean the oil out of my fur to avoid taking a bath but I didn't realize what it was, second it wasn't actually Marshall who broke the window of Mayor Goodway's brand new limo one of my inventions exploded and I flew straight through the front windshield I just blamed it on Marshall because I knew everyone would believe me, third I-".

Rocky looked as though he was about to say something else but had stopped himself "No no that's all, what about you?".

Skye was frantically deciding if she should tell Rocky _"Rocky's trustworthy right? He'll understand why and maybe he could even help me" _But then another voice entered Skye's head _"What are you thinking you can't tell him"._

A voice broke Skye's thoughts "Uh Skye if you wanna say something we're running out of-".

"I LOVE CHASE" Skye yelled just as both of them hit the rock and were sent flying off of the tree trunk.

* * *

Marshall stood face to face with Zuma and as he looked left and right he saw both his teammates were equally surprised.

The silence was broken by Zuma saying "Thwee against one those awen't vewy good odds" he then got a devilish grin before saying "Fow you guys that is".

*BANG BANG BANG* He rolled away and took cover behind a rock. Marshall checked if Everest or Rubble had gotten hit he was relieved to see that all three of Zuma's shots had missed.

"Diamond formation!" Everest said quickly and Rubble nodded. _"Oh no I wasn't paying attention when battle tactics were explained damnit Marshall you're such a perv" _Marshall cursed himself as he made the split decision to break off left.

Though he quickly realized that what he did was not correct because he ran right into Rubble and crashed on top of the Bulldog. "Owww Marshall what the heck".

"Sorry Rubble" Marshall said with his usual sheepish grin still on top of the Bulldog

"Weren't you listening when Everest explained her formations" Rubble said as Marshall got off him and helped him up".

"Well not exactly" Marshall said through a nervous laugh.

*BANG* Marshall saw orange paint splatter all over Rubble's jacket as the Bulldog fell back to the ground.

"Bulls eye" Marshall turned and saw Zuma who lowered his gun smiled and stuck his tongue out.

*BANG BANG* "WOAH" Zuma said ducking behind the rock as two paintballs flew over his head grazing his brown fur.

Marshall looked behind him and saw Everest lower her gun and motion over to where she was hiding behind a tree truck.

Marshall and Rubble sprinted over to her "What happened?" Everest said gesturing to the paint on Rubble's snow jacket.

Realizing that since he was out Rubble couldn't speak Marshall did the talking "I kinda broke formation and crashed into Rubble, and while he was getting up Zuma hit him".

"Why didn't you just follow the plan?" Everest asked.

"Well I didn't exactly hear the plan" Marshall explained through a blush.

Everest sighed "Well no sense worrying about that now, but I've got a plan that could work if you listened to this time".

Marshall perked up seeing a chance to redeem himself "This time I'll listen and follow the plan exactly".

Everest gave a grateful smile "Alright Marshall lets do this".

Marshall determined to make it up to not only Everest but also Rubble responded with a confident "I'm fired up!".


End file.
